The Assignment
by MyVampsBetterThanYours
Summary: This is just a try at one shots. It has one of the characters for my other story Why Is It All So Complicated? so if you haven't read that then this won't make much sense. It was going to be a chapter but didn't make it. This is for you Sydney! R&R!


**A/N: Ok so this is a one shot off of **_**Why Is It All So Complicated?**_** where Nessie and Sydney get an assignment to interview a person they looked up to. Some how Sydney got permission to chose Edward. But why is everyone freaked out afterwards? Read on to find out!** **Hope you like!**

NPOV

Some how Sydney had convinced not only our teacher but also my Dad to allow her to choose him for her project on some one we looked up to. I had chosen Grandpa Carlisle because he had spent the first few decades after his change resisting the urge for human blood and to this day he help save human lives as if to 'pay his debt' as he had once put it.

Of course most of that couldn't be put into my report but still. It would probably end up some where along the lines of I chose my Father, Carlisle Cullen, because every day he helps save people's lives bluh, bluh, bluh.

Any ways back to the point. Sydney was going to be coming over to our house around 5:00 tonight and I was more nervous than a porky pine in a balloon shop. She had never been to my house before. Yeah, I'm sure she could tell that we had money from the things that Aunt Alice dressed us in but still. Our house was three stories with a rap around porch on each level and gardens in the back, not exactly your average suburban home.

As I paced back and forth in the front room I could hear Grandma in the kitchen lecturing everyone to be on his or her best behavior for 'Nessie's little friend' as she put it.

I constantly looked down at my watch only to see the minutes sluggishly tic by.

Soon enough I heard a rap at the door and suddenly wished I could go back to watching the minutes creep by. I ran to the door before anyone else could, hissed one last warning to behave, and then opened the door for a wide-eyed Sydney.

"Hi, Sydney."

She continued to star at me blankly as if she couldn't understand what was in front of her eyes.

"Sydney? Are you there? Earth to Sydney." I gently tapped her shoulder, which snapped her out of her trance and the question started to pour out of her mouth like a faucet had been turned on.

"You live _here_? Why didn't you ever say anything? Oh my God Nessie this is amazing!! It's huge!!"

"Yes I live here. Because it's just my house. And yes it is large. Sydney why don't you come in." I offered this as a response to all of her questions.

She stepped off of the front porch slowly as if she still didn't believe that the house was real.

"So do you want to work in the living room?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever's cool." She said while gawking at the inside of our house.

It didn't exactly match the style of the outside. It was more traditional while the inside of was done with a more contemporary style in all whites and creams.

"So, I'll go get my brother and my Dad so we can start working. You can go sit down if you like."

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Dad, Grandpa Sydney and I are ready to start working. Hey where's Uncle Emmett?"

"He was here a second ago." Aunt Rose said searching the room.

Then we heard the booming laughter coming from the living room.

"Crap…"

I ran into the other room to find Sydney looking like a scared puppy and Uncle Emmett nearly in tears.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, I was telling Sydney a joke and I had one of those moments when something just comes back to you and you crack up."

"Ok, well why don't you go into the kitchen and tell Rose about it. I'm sure she'll think it is funny whatever it is."

EPOV

"Hey, Sydney. Want to hear a joke?"

"Sure…" She said timidly. Why was she so scared of me?

"Ok so there was this dog and it was chasing a squirrel and then the squirrel ran up a tree…"

I zoned out of my joke and I started to remember my little 'science experiment' as I liked to call it.

One day while Esme and Carlisle were out I had come up with ideas for a vampire squirrel. So, I went out to the woods behind the house and found a squirrel to bite and I let him change and when Edward got home I had lost the poor little fella and I was looking for him.

Flashback

"Do I even want to know what those thoughts are about?" Edward questioned me.

"I lost my squirrel!!!"

"I'll take that as a no."

Edward walked up the stairs and I heard a scream followed by some colorful language.

"Emmett! Why the Hell is this thing in my room?! Emmett get up here now or I'm going to…"

"What happened? Is Herman ok?"

"Herman or whatever you want to call it bit me!!" Edward held up his hand to reveal that my squirrel was dangling from it.

I couldn't take it any more when Edward shook his hand and Herman still wouldn't let go and then when he pulled with all his strength. I burst out laughing that a squirrel was stronger than my brother.

End Flashback

When I came back to the present I was as close to tears as I could be laughing.

Then Nessie walked in.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Well, I was telling Sydney a joke and I had one of those moments when something just comes back to you and you crack up."

"Ok, well why don't you go into the kitchen and tell Rose about it. I'm sure she'll think it is funny whatever it is."

NPOV

After Uncle Emmett thankfully left I hear a few things from the kitchen.

I heard Aunt Rose.

"What the hell Emmett that isn't even funny!"

I also heard Mom.

"So Edward you never told me about this squirrel."

And I finally heard Dad.

"Well… um… long story?"

Before I turned my attention back to Sydney.

"Sorry about my brother he can be a bit… odd. Well, more than a bit but you get it."

"It's ok. He also did seem that way to me."

Just then Grandpa and Dad walked in.

"Hi, Dad." I said falling into my public role easily.

"Hello, Nessie. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Of course. Sydney this is my Dad, Carlisle, and of course you already know Edward. Dad this is Sydney."

"Hello, Sydney. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Cullen."

"So let's get to work." I said and took Dad and Grandpa over to the couch where Sydney was already seated.

SPOV

Edward is so cute and I got to choose him for my project! I was so excited.

"So let's get to work." Nessie said as she walked her Dad and brother over to where I was sitting.

"So, what do you need to know for your project?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

"Well, first I need to explain why I look up to you."

"So, why do you look up to me?"

Because you're HOT!!! And gorgeous and probably charitable and perfect!

Edward had a smirk on his face almost like he could read my mind then I realized that I still needed to answer him.

"Because, because you are…"

"Because of the charity work I do for young inner city kids?"

"Exactly." He really was perfect.

"Well, I also…"

With that he dived into a discretion of all the charity work he did on a regular basis and again I was impressed with his perfection.

"Anything else I can help you with?" He asked as he finished.

_I can think of several things._ I though to myself but I had a feeling that Nessie would find it creepy if I was crushing on her brother. So instead I said.

"Nope, that's all."

Then Nessie finished up too and started to talk again.

NPOV

Well, based on the parts of the conversation I had heard, the 'interview' between my Dad and Sydney went well.

"Hey are you guys done?" I asked trying to be considerate.

"Yep!" Sydney chirped. "Hey why don't we watch a movie?" She asked.

That worked for me. We had more movies than the rental store. I sure we could find something.

"Cool with me! Why don't we make popcorn and everyone can watch." I said and Dad and Grandpa went to inform everyone about our movie night that we were apparently having.

"Hey, why don't we watch _Interview With A Vampire_?" She asked in an excited tone of voice.

Suddenly everyone went silent in the kitchen and I could almost feel the tension in the air.

"Ok. Why don't we go to the basement and get it?"

As we passed the kitchen I told Sydney I would be down in a minute and needed to check on the popcorn and told her where to find the movies.

Everyone wore the same mask of shock.

"Everyone wake up!" I called. "Do you really think I'm that stupid as to tell someone our secret? I mean come on!"

"Then why did she pick that movie?" Asked Aunt Rose always the critical one.

"Because it is her favorite movie! I'm not that stupid. I mean seriously Aunt Alice go ahead and look and see if she knows."

Alice's face went blank for a few seconds before she returned to the present.

"She's right! We're fine now everyone relax." Aunt Alice said and everyone calmed down a little.

"But what if she sees something that makes her suspicious?" Asked Uncle Jasper who was always thinking ahead.

"Well, then just act extra human every body. Ok? I have to go find Sydney. Make the popcorn and don't burn it this time."

I rushed down the stairs to find Sydney gawking at our movie collection.

"Oh. My. God. Nessie how many do you guys have?"

"I don't know some where in the seven or eight hundreds. We like movies."

"I can see. So how am I supposed to find the movie?"

"They're alphabetized by title."

"You alphabetized them?! How long did that take?"

It had truly only taken us a short while but I couldn't tell her that.

"Quite a while but we needed to do it so. Ok, let's find this sucker and go watch it."

* * *

We spent the rest of the night watching the movie while Sydney and I were the only two that even touched the popcorn. My family was extra cautious and everything went off without a hitch.

"Bye, Sydney!" I called from the door as she ran down the front steps to her mom's waiting car. "Hope you got everything you needed. See you on Monday!"

I then closed the door and turned to my family.

"I told you so." Was all I said before heading up to my room to go read.

I had had a pretty good night and I had gotten to prove my family wrong. What a start to my weekend!

**So what do you think? I don't know if it's good or if it's just rubbish so pleas tell me by reviewing!! Keep reading!!**


End file.
